The present invention relates generally to hanging plant pots and, more particularly, is concerned with a tapered plant pot having a hollow wedge-shaped projection on a side for hanging the pot upright in non-titled fashion from a vertical surface.
Conventional conical or tapered plastic and ceramic plant pots tend to hang at an angle when mounted from vertical support posts and walls by plant pot brackets. The pots also tend to slip out of brackets which engage their upper rims. A pot hanging in a tilted fashion will not retain as much water in its tipped bottom tray as will an upright pot in its horizontal bottom tray. Also, the tilted pot is less attractive aesthetically than a pot that is maintained in an upright orientation.
One approach in the prior patent art to hanging a plant pot upright is to make it semi-circular with a flat tranversely-extending vertical side. An aperture is then provided in an upper extension of the flat side through which a fastener is used to attached the pot upright to the vertical surface. Representative of prior art pots of such design are the ones disclosed in a Danish Patent to Sejer-Keramik (60,951) and U.S. Patents to Thompson et al (1,683,271) and Kojo (4,102,080 and 4,137,668). However, this approach is not adaptable to commercially available, mass-produced pots and is unattractive to many consumers in that it compromises the desired full rounded, conical or tapered design of traditional plant pots.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in plant pot design which will allow reliable mounting thereof in an upright orientation for use by commercial nurseries expanding applicability and sales.